


A Winter Midnight

by akashaflipsdesk



Category: Murdered: Soul Suspect
Genre: F/M, Julia is a nerd, Ronan's never gone sledding before, Sillyness, Sledding, Winter fun, but shh no one can know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashaflipsdesk/pseuds/akashaflipsdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a whim, Julia decides she and Ronan should go sledding... much to Ronan's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> -shows up several years late with starbucks and Christmas cookies- this was originally meant to be out before Christmas... but since we didn't get snow until Christmas Eve, i just wasn't feeling it. sorry x: well... better late than never, right?
> 
> This was based off a prompt by otpprompts: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/129519855079/imagine-your-otp-sledding-in-the-winter-person-b
> 
> Also yes, i headcannon that Ronan is not a fan of heights. hehehe

 

It was late at night, the world only illuminated by the soft glow of a full moon and colored Christmas lights. Sitting by the window, Julia watched as snowflakes gently flitted down from the sky to blanket Salem in white. All cuddled up in a thick sweater as she sat in the sill, transfixed by the 'winter wonderland' the town had become in recent days.

Ronan, on the other hand, was busy in the kitchen; making them both a mug of hot chocolate. In truth, he would have preferred coffee… but Julia loved this stuff, so he drank it with her on occasion. Filling both cups, Ronan added small marshmallows to Julia's before picking up the mugs and returning to the living room. Handing Julia hers, Ronan joined her in the windowsill and gave the world outside barely more than a quick glance.

As she took her cup, Julia continued watching the scenery outside. To Ronan, it didn't seem like much to look at… but it didn't take him long to realize something in that mind of hers was turning. Thinking of something as she sipped her drink.

“What are you thinking about, Julia?” staring out the window for a moment, Julia soon turned to him and smiled.

“We should go sledding.”

“What? Sledding?”

“Yes. And I know the perfect place.”

“You… want to go sledding…?” she laughed

“Yes, Ronan, I want to go sledding. With you. Just like Rex and I used to when we were kids.”

“But we aren't kids, Julia.”

“Oh come on, is the big scary detective afraid of a little snow?” the man snorted

“Of course not… alright fine, we… we'll go sledding.” setting down her now empty cup, Julia clapped her hands excitedly before standing. Holding out her hands for his.

“Okay, let's go!”

“Wait, _now_? You want to go _now_?” she nodded

“Yes!”

“But… we don't even have a sled.” rolling her eyes, Julia took Ronan's half-finished mug and set it down before taking him by the hands.

“Don't worry.” pulling him up from where he sat, Julia gave Ronan a large smile, “Just get on something warm and meet me in the car, okay?” groaning, Ronan let himself be pulled in and kissed.

“Alright… fine.” giving her a kiss back, Ronan let go of her hands and headed toward the bedroom for something 'warmer'. Changing out of his work clothing, Ronan pulled on an old pair of jeans along with a long-sleeved shirt. He then got his coat from the rack, pulled it on, and headed outside to the car where Julia was waiting for him. Already dressed in her winter clothing.

~o~

About a half an hour drive later, Julia had brought them to the middle of nowhere. He was thankful that she seemed to know where she was going because honestly, Ronan didn't have a clue. Eventually, after driving through the snow and nearly getting stuck twice, Julia pulled up to an old-looking, wooden shed with red paint peeling off. Parking the car a few feet away and turning it off, Julia seemed more than excited.

“Good, it's still here.” getting out of the vehicle, Julia headed toward the shed and pulled out what looked like a very old set of keys. With a sigh, Ronan got out of the car as well; trudging through the snow to join her as she tried to find the right key. It was difficult, considering the mittens she was wearing, but eventually she found the right one. Using it to unlock a rusted padlock still safeguarding whatever this shed held.

When the shed was opened, Ronan took a look inside and noticed the thing was filled with a large array of odds and ends. Including old wooden chairs, a table or two, and what looked like an old headboard to a bed. Eventually, his eyes settled on an old, wooden sled which was sandwiched between the wall and a shelf. Unfortunately, by its size, Ronan wasn't completely confident it would hold both of them. Even still, when Julia asked him to pull it out, Ronan did. Shifting a few of the heavier objects around, Ronan was able to dislodge the sled after a bit of a fight.

“So…” he sighed, turning to her, “where's the hill?” considering the area around the shed looked pretty flat, Ronan wasn't sure where or if they could actually use the old thing. However, Julia seemed confident and took the sled off his hands as he turned to shut the shed doors.

“Follow me.” as she handed the sled back to him to be carried, Julia was off. Walking through the snow into the surrounding trees. With a sigh, Ronan tucked the sled under one arm and followed after her. Trailing closely behind her through the woods until they eventually came to a hill. A large hill, at that.

Alarm bells already going off in his head, Ronan looked down it a bit unsure.

“Uh… you sure about this, Julia?”

“Don't worry, Ronan” she giggled before giving him a kiss on the cheek, “I'll be right with you the whole way down.” Ronan still wasn't sure, but decided if this was what Julia really wanted… might as well do it. Making that decision, Ronan set the sled down near the hill's edge. Once he made sure it wouldn't slide down without them, Ronan looked up at Julia and gestured for her to take a seat. Giddy as a young child, Julia giggled and got onto the sled. Situating herself before patting the wood behind her and looking back at Ronan. He was hesitant for a moment, but soon shrugged his shoulders. What could possibly go wrong anyway? It was just sledding…

Sitting on the sled behind her, Ronan soon found his earlier concerns were correct. Fitting two adults on this sled wasn't easy… or even practical. However, they eventually made it work. When they were ready, Julia clutched the sled’s rope in her hands while Ronan planted the heels of his into the snow. Readying to push them forward on Julia's cue and regretting the fact he had forgotten gloves.

“Let's go!” knowing there was no turning back now, Ronan pushed them forward and wrapped his arms around Julia as they began sliding down the hill. Picking up speed the further they went.

In front of him, Julia was gleefully screaming and laughing. Having the time of her life. Ronan, on the other hand, was just trying to hold on. He'd never admit it to her, but because of his upbringing… this wasn't exactly something Ronan had done before. Not as a kid, not as a teen, and definitely not as an adult. In actuality, this was Ronan's very first time on a sled. But, he had to admit, after getting over the height of the hill and the biting cold, Julia's cries of excitement were enough to make all of this worth while. Enough that a smile quickly spread across his half-frozen face as he held the woman he loved a little tighter.

And… that was when the sled lost control. Toppling over and sending both of them rolling down the hill for a few feet before finally coming to a stop. Now on his back, Ronan groaned and stared up at the stars as the sled eventually slid into his side with a gentle tap.

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” Ronan spoke, his body now covered in snow and even colder than before. However, Julia didn't seem to share the man's dismay and stood in victory, her arms in the air as she laughed.

“That was amazing!” jogging over to him, Julia smiled and held out one of her gloved hands, “Come on, let's go again!”

“No… no once was enough.”

“Oh come on, Ronan, _please_? It's not really 'sledding' if you only do it once.” sighing, Ronan took her hands and let her help him from the ground. Once on his feet, Ronan brushed the snow off his jacket, pants, and dislodged a few clumps from his hair. Looking at Julia finally, he wanted to refuse. Go back home and warm up by the heater. But one look into those eyes of her, and the detective caved.

“Al… alright.. alright we'll go one more time. But then that's it, okay?” with a pleased smile, Julia placed her hands on his cheeks.

“Thank you, Ronan.” tipping forward, Julia planted a kiss on his lips before abruptly pulling away, “But you get to carry the sled back up!”

“Wha” he wasn't able to question it before Julia was running up the hill and leaving him behind, “Hey wait a minute! That isn't fair! Sledding was  _your_ idea, Julia!” laughing, she continued to run, leaving Ronan behind at the bottom of the hill. Breathing out his nose, Ronan placed his hands on his hips and slowly shook his head.

“Come on, slow poke! The faster you get the sled up the hill, the faster we can go home!” Julia called over her shoulder, the woman's voice barely carried by the winter wind. Sighing heavily, Ronan bent down and lifted the sled from its place in the snow. Tucking it under his arm again before making his way back up the hill and grumbling.

“I'm coming...”

~o~

Of course, Julia hadn't settled for 'just one more time'. Instead, they went five more rounds and to tell the truth, each go down the hill, Ronan found himself enjoying sledding just a little more. It wasn't until they finally stopped and headed back to the car that Ronan realized how miserable he was. His clothing were soaked through. Even his socks were wet, causing him to shake and pray the ride home would be quick.

When they finally arrived back at the apartment, Ronan was frozen and soaked to the bone, left shivering in the doorway as he kicked off his snow encrusted boots. To tell the truth, hot chocolate sounded pretty good right about now…

“I told you to dress warm, Ronan.” Julia teased as they both headed to the bathroom to take off their snow-soaked clothing. Hanging the articles in the shower to dry off, “Maybe you'll remember better clothing next time.” by now, they were only in their underwear. Ronan ready to pull on some warm clothing and hop into bed. He blinked when Julia's statement finally registered in his brain.

“Wait, next time? What do you mean 'next time'?”

“Yes, _next_ time.” she giggled, “Who knows, maybe we can con Rex into coming along.” drying himself off with a towel, Ronan replied with a slight shake of his head.

“He'll probably be too busy.” considering he was a lieutenant and all, “And how the hell aren't you cold?” Julia smiled.

“Because unlike you, I dressed warm.” taking the towel from him, Julia placed her hands on his shoulders and coaxed Ronan out of the bathroom while he wrapped his arms around his chest, “Come on, you big goof, let's get you warmed up.” following her to the bedroom with a nod, Ronan had hoped to get dressed into some pjs, but was instead, Julia pulled him over to the bed. Crawling into bed with her, Ronan settled in as Julia held him tightly to her chest. Covering them both with the thick, dark blue comforter. For a while, Ronan was still cold and shivering. But eventually, after a few moments cuddled up to Julia, his body began to warm a little and settled.

When his teeth finally stopped chattering, Ronan nuzzled Julia's collar bone and gave her damp skin a kiss.

“I love you, Julia.” she smiled, hugging him tightly and tracing her fingers over one of his tattoos.

“I love you too, Ronan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
